powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cat Man Do
Cat Man Do is the 10th episode of Season 1. It aired on January 27, 1999. Episode Summary After arresting a man about to use a jewel to power a ray (and saving the jewel), Bubbles takes his cat away from the crumbling building, ultimately deciding to take it home with the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom and Bubbles like the cat, but Buttercup doesn't. Yet after taking her yo-yo away and playing with it like it's a rubber mouse, the girls fuss over it. With a consent for the cat to spend the night with the girls, Professor Utonium goes to his lab and leaves the sleeping girls. However, the cat finds its way into the Professor's lab and playfully swipes at the air. Next morning, the girls make breakfast for the Professor on terms that the bribe will convince him to keep the cat. But to their surprise (and initially anger, unexpecting the answer), they are allowed to keep him- but they are shocked when the Professor doesn't allow Bubbles to hold the cat and runs into his lab. With him making some kind of invention under the cat's watch, the girls sadly watch and are gets out from the laboratory. That night, the Professor and 'White Kitty' steal exactly the same jewel as in the previous charade, called the 'Cat's Eye' jewel. When the Powerpuff Girls get news of this, they are upset. Buttercup states 'they took care of the guy', but Bubbles thinks that the cat hypnotizes people; the man wasn't the real criminal, but the cat was (which means the cat has hypnotized the Professor). However, Buttercup shoots down the theory. At the exact moment, the evil genius cat reveals his plan: to make the household feline the ruler of the houses in a 15-mile radius. With the beam working perfectly, Townsville cats are soon dining on turkey, sleeping on beds, and allowed to scratch furniture (and even having the Mayor lick his own cat). The girls find the beam, to Bubbles delight, as her theory was right. With the Professor acting like a very angry cat, the girls are sad to know that their father is trying to destroy them (albeit under hypnosis). The Professor accidentally knocks over his 'master' and jumps off a high building roof to retrieve it, to the girls' horror. Blossom catches him, and the Professor watches his cat disappear. Blossom punches him, which snaps him out of his trance. He thinks the whole episode was a dream, and the girls take him home, while the evil genius cat cries out from a tree, which he is stuck in. Characters Major Characters *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *White Kitty *Professor Utonium Minor Characters *The Mayor of Townsville Trivia/Errors * The title of this episode is a pun of Kathmandu, which is the capital city of Nepal. * Bubbles can come up with seemingly impossible ideas that are true. * When the girls are in bed sleeping, Bubbles and Buttercup are seen sleeping on the wrong sides of the bed. * The cat is at different buildings when the laser is set up. Also, the first laser is longer. * When the professor builds the laser, in the shadow, you can see the jewel is already there, yet they haven't stolen it yet. * When we see the red-suit man first, his tie is black and white (or blue), however, when Bubbles kicks him, his tie is now blue, white, and black. Then when he falls, his tie is black and blue again. *When Bubbles kicks him, her right ponytail (on her side) disappears for a slight second. *After the girls are flying out of the building, Blossom loses her black line between her bow and bangs. Bubbles' 'inward widow's peak' reach the top of her head when it's supposed to be a bit down (look at the wiki main picture) *While Bubbles is flying to the cat, her part that parts her ponytails (the 'x') disappears when the screen is red. This is prominent also when Professor Utonium shouts at the girls in the kitchen, and when Buttercup yells at her in the bedroom. *For most of the episode, the cat's whiskers are not seen. When Bubbles holds him, however, its whiskers turn black. Also, when we zoom in on the cat, its whiskers are also black. And for part of the show, its whiskers keep changing colors. *The cat's eyes are greenish-yellow. When he opens an eye in the dark, it's pink. *When the girls put the flower in the vase at breakfast, it's pink, but when the Professor opens the door, its edges are red. * There's a door to the lab in the kitchen. *When the cat is in the museum, it's yellow. *How can the laser directly hit the heavy lady when she's in the house? *When the Professor is fighting the girls, his skin is tan. Usually, it's white, this could be because he's angry. *The whole laser is tipped over when the Professor knocks it. But when it's falling, only the cat part is seen. *The PPG's bring Professor to the sidewalk... Why are they suddenly in the middle of the road? *Bubbles mentions the cat to Robin in "Superfriends". *Although this episode was produced during 1998, the 1998-2001 animated episode outro is redrawn in which the pulsating hearts background is recreated and each part of the outro (the streaks, the exploding stars, the girls, the falling stars, and the "THE END" sign) is traced over individual cells, thus introducing the January 1999 variant of the 1998-2001 animated episode outro. This will remain until "Get Back Jojo". *This episode is also the first one to use both the January 1999 variant of the 1998-2001 3D Star Explosion and the January 1999 variant of the 1998-2001 Golden Star Shower. *This episode reunites Tara Charendoff and Mark Hamill since their work on "Scooby Doo on Zombie Island". Production Notes *Although this episode premiered in 1999, it was produced in 1998 according to the credits. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Utonium Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes storyboarded by Dave Smith Category:Episodes directed by Genndy Tartakovsky Category:Episodes where Bubbles cries Category:1999 episodes Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken